What if roles chenge!
by S.karkhaneh
Summary: What will happen If Scarlet fell in love with Rhett and forgot Ashley's love. Does Rhett believe her or does he act in the same way? Or…
1. Chapter 1

The vase crashed into the wall with a loud voice. Scarlet, satisfied with the loud voice was in her thought when she heard, with horror, a deep voice from behind the sofa!

\- "Has the war started?"

Startled with the sudden appearance, she was straggerd, but it became worse when she realised that it was Rhett Buttler's voice.

Speechless, she just stared at him when he rose up from the sofa and stood right infront of her.

\- "It's bad enough to be disturbed with such a dramatic conversation, but I can't bear my life to be in danger too! It's too much to stand." He smirked

\- "Sir you should announce your presence". She said.

\- But you were the one who came here. I was here waiting for Mr Kennedy … , Ummm, and by the way, I enjoyed it.

\- How dare you? … How dare you say you enjoy it. It was …

\- It was one of the most amazing thing that I had ever seen during my life and I assure you that I had seen a lot of … Ummm … attractive and memorable things before.

\- Sir, you are no gentleman ….

\- And you are no lady, but don't bother yourself, I don't care much about ladies. But back to our last topic, don't you want me to tell you why I enjoyed your, Ummm, crime conversation?

\- I'm not going to stand here and listen to your insults.

She turned and captured the doorknob. But before she could turn it he was beside her. She gasped. It was very sudden and she didn't expect that. She stepped back and stared at him. He was obviousely handsome, but realy dangerous. tall, muscular, tanned, handsome,clever and dangerous. She became creepy when she found herself thinking about her kissing him. She gulped and said with a faint voice:

\- "As I told you sir, I don't intend to hear your word." And she turned to leave befor doing something wrong, but he seems very amused that couldn't let her go so soon.

\- "But I do want to tell you, my dear Ms O'Hara." And he came closer to her. It seemed that there is just one step between them. If someone came in … , she shake her head, she couldn't think about it, she should just leave but her feet didn't follow the order. " first Ashley and now this bastard" she thought with herself and sat on a chair without saying anything more. " who knows who's coming next" she smirked at her own thought .

\- "A peny for your thoughts?" he said

She looked up at him in surprise and glared.

\- "They aren't for sale."

He grinned and passed the few distance between them in half an step. She gulped.

\- He doesn't deserve that.

\- "Deserve what?"

\- "He was that much fool to reject your love! He should fall in his knees and thank god for his luck!" she blushed. "why does this man have such an effect on her" she thought angrily" ofcourse he is handsome but I'm in love with ashley. Why I'm reacting like this." She decided to leave and sudenly she rose up forgetting the closeness between them.

\- "Aouch… " she bumped into him and sudenly she was in his arms.

\- "Are you alright?" he asked in an amusing tone. "why on earth … he is so handsome" she was cursing herself for beeing such a fool when a loud voice came from outside and they both turned around. "war! The war started" she thought. She released herself from his arms and ran out of the door. She jumped into Charles Hamilton who seemed to be out of the door. He blushed and looked at her in a strange way but she couldn't pay any attention to that.

\- "What happened?" she asked without patience.

\- "War Ms O'Hara. War has started" he answered." General lee asked for soldeirs! Thousands of them. Ms O'Hara war has started " Brent shout it loud and ran toward her. "she is afraid" Charles said it to Brent glaring at Rhett Buttler who appeared from behind Scarlett.

\- "There Ms O'Hara. You are going to faint." Rhett said. Charles looked at him annoyed but didn't say anything. He watched him leading Scarlett to a chair near the window with a worried look on his face but he could bet that he was smirking. Thinking how to release Scarlett from him. he heard another voice calling him!" Honney!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the click**

Scarlet sat on the chair and look out of the window. The change in her face made Rhett to look at theway she was looking, he gasped when he saw … Ashley!

\- You are a fool Scarlett O'Hara!

\- "Excuse me? "

\- You are still in love with someone who just feels some pity for you?

\- "Pity? How dare you? "

\- "Unless he is such a stupid coward who loves you and doesn't dare to confess his love to you!" he smirked sarcastically.

\- "You are im… " she stopped when she heard her name from behind of the wall. It was just from behind the door. They were in the corner so the intruder didn't see them.

\- "Well, Scarlett made a fool of herself running after all the men today. And what she got? Nothing. She couldn't catch the man she wanted."

\- What do you meen? Which man?

\- "You didn't understand?" Honey Wilkes said " She was just trying to hunt Ashley but she couldn't and after that… " she lowered her voice " she went after that man, Rhett Buttler, Charles saw them in the library. He said that they were kissing each other"

\- "But … " suddenly they stopped when they saw Scarlett and Rhett infront of them. They didn't know who was more frightening. Scarlett was like a gun ready to shoot and Rhett was red from a hard laghter… or anger … or … that was holding very hard! His eyes shining with amusment … or may be it was the light of a storm… they couldn't undrestand it! It was just … frightening. Before each of them can say anything they all ran upstairs without any excuses.

Scarlett breath was heavy and she felt her anger rise when she saw his face, his eyes shining and his lips were tight. She decided to go after them and show them her real fealing about them.

\- "What is the profit of arguing with them. You will make a fool of yourself, if you didn't … yet!" he said. But she couldn't stay there and pretend that she hadn't heard anything. She should make them embarrassed. She should force them to pay for insulting her, But how? She was deep in her own thought that she forgot that Rhett was still beside her and he was looking at her in amusment!

\- It hurts, doesn't it?!

\- What?

\- It seems nobody can't accept you for what you are. And it seems that they are blaming you for doing something that wasn't your foult. When I went with that girl for a short riding and I couldn't take her home befor evening everybody said that I had to marry her and said a lot of cruel things about me, But don't worry my dear Scarlett. if you are smart, and I know that you are, you can make it a way for yourself to grow up, I undrestand you and I adore you for what you are and I can help you for that.

\- "Funny! You are talking to me about peaple's grace but don't forget that you are the one who is not welcome! I'm a lady, my father is a gentleman and my mother is a great lady, so everybody respect me for who I am and as much as I appreciate your help but I can say that I don't need it" she answerd with a mock that made him burst into a laugh.

\- Do't be angry with me. I'm not the one who judged you for your behavior unless Ummm… if it makes a fool from you and loving that wooden headed Ashley Wilkes Ummm ... I'm sorry Scarlett, I mean … Ms O'Hara, you looks like a child who goes after the moon. Tell me Scarlett, can I call you Scarlett, it seems rediculous to call you Ms O'Hara, tell me Scarlett what will you do if you get Mr. Wilkes. Ofcourse he is so gentelman and good looking and boring, oh I'm sorry but I can't believe that you love such a boring man. Don't look at me like that I'm just telling the truth.

\- How dare you?

\- I just want to help you.

\- How can you ever help me?

\- "You want them" he pointed at the top of the stairs "to pay, Don't you?" she stared at him with uncertain to believe him or not.

\- "Don't you want that? Don't look at me like that. It was written on your face that you are dying of revenge."

\- And how exactly are you going to help me to revenge?

\- "By showing you the way." He came closer and start to speak very deep and low, like an actor in a theater. "you know, I've found a good way for that"

\- "And what is it?" she said one eyebrow up.

\- "By being rich." He said simply.

\- "By being rich?"

\- "Yes. The war is beginning and there will be Ummm … some difficulty in life for whome goes after the war. There probably will be a blockade and …

\- Huhh?! That was your mysterious way? Thank you very much but I have enough money." She turned her head.

\- "As you wish. But for record, I'm in Kennedy's house till tomorrow morning." And after that he bowed slightly and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Nightmare  
**

Scarlett sat on the chair for a few minutes before Stuart Tarlton came and stood infront of her. She smiled at him, she knew that he has been drinking all day but she didn't care. She was able to handle it.

\- How are you doing Stue?

He looked at her suspiciously. She glared.

\- "What's wrong?" she asked.

\- " Marry me" he said.

\- "Oh" she said and looked away.

\- "That's the only thing you can say? Oh"

\- "I'm surprised."

\- "Or maybe you expect that from someone else"

\- "What are you talking about?"

\- "Everybody has been talking about it for..."

\- "That's enough" a voice behind him said that.

\- "Ashley" Scarlett said.

\- "You've been drinking all day. I'm sorry Scarlett. Stue should come with me."

\- " I'm sorry Scarlett. I crossed the line. I didn't know what I was saying. I know that it's not what a gentleman do but … I'm sorry" she hated it. When she wanted to shout … she nodded and looked away. Rhett Butler was leaving. How fool! Why on earth I should care about money when I have whatever I want. She laughed and looked upstairs. "They will pay" she tought.

**…****..**

**Nightmaire**

Scarlet was not usually afraid of dogs, but this one was different!

As she got closer, the dog barked louder… !

She always goes to the hills alone. Today she desided to go there from a way that she was supposed to know very well, but something was different. She couldn't find the way and as she got closer she heard the sound more clear… It was difinitlely a dog's bark! As she went through the way, a big dog strarted to bark. It has frightened her to death but she decided to go after the dog. He brought her to a higher place where she could see the way and she was terrified of what she saw. A wedding dress, a black dress! A hospital full of people dying. A man! She couldn't see him. He gave him a green bonnet. Ashely , oh dear Ashely, he came back from somewhere , may be a long travel or WAR , gorgeouse and … dirty? , yes he should be in the war! But why he was dirty? He is an officer. He said something and … oh he was kissing her. It was enough for the last of her life! But he left. Again the injured people, melanie is happy! Why ? among all of this mess! A baby? Whose baby is it? It's not Ashely's! it couldn't be! Again the man. Why she couldn't see him? He brought her home! Dear home. He kissed her! She hit him! And he left.

Home. Every thing in black. Some one's dead. Mom? Ohh… NO!

Prison! Why is she in prison? Again the man! He was happy to see her! But he became angry!

A wedding! Who's this man! Frank! A baby! Impossible! Again black dresses! It couldn't be another death.

A wedding! Who's the man! A baby! The most adorable baby in the world! A fight! He left the room. She was sad. She wanted him back. He didn't come back. A nightmere. A big fight. A fall. The baby gone. Melanie is gone. And … he left. For ever. He left her alone.

She looked at the dog. He wasn't there. The mysterious man was leaving. She should see him. She need to know who he is. She couldn't let him go. She ran after the dog. The man! She captured his arm. It was nothing. He was gone she turned. He was leaving. She ran. He was gone. She looked around. He was every where. Leaving. She was going to be alone. He left. She was alone. It was dark and cold. She was afraid of dark. She was crying. She has never been afraid of something that much. She was hungry … alone … cold… and… it was dark. She cried.

\- Scarlette. Scarlette.

\- Mummy?

She looked around. Thank Heavens. It was Tara. She was at home. She was still shaking. But she was safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: the change**

**…****..**

\- "Katty Scarlette O'hara!" Gerald O'hara said with an angry voice "you embarrassed me. "

\- "Why on earth are you EMBARRASSED" Scarlette said annoyed.

\- "Every body is talking about you. What were you doing with that Buttler! You know he is not a gentleman. He is not received in any southern house and you were with him in the library! What on earth were you doing there"

\- "Maybe we were reading a great book! What can we do in a library?" she looked away. How could she say why she was in the library? And what happened there! That was a shame. It would surely ruin her and she couldn't stand it.

\- " Mr Kennedy told me … Ummm … you know it's unappropriate to be … "

\- " seriously pa? you know that he is an old maid searching gossips! And you are worried about what he says?!"

\- "How dare you talk about Frank that way?" Scarlette smiled when she heard Suellen's voice! It could be the end. A fight between sisters … and everything will be in a different way. That was the part she knew well and was proud of it. Suellen was watching her and she saw her smile and get angry.

\- "You aren't ashamed about that, are you?"

\- "Ashamed about what?" she said innocently knowing it would annoy her.

\- You called Frank "an old maid searching gossips" how dare you say such cruel things?

\- "Uhhh… that?" she smiled again.

\- "Uhhh … that? That's all you can say? "

\- " I'm sorry Sue! But I just told the truth! I said what I think. You can't blame me for that. "

\- "You are a selfish girl Scarlette."

\- "Uhhh… yes. I forgot that you can't catch another beau. I'm sorry Suellen, but I couldn't think anything else. He is like an old …

\- "Stop it. You selfish, fast, cruel … "

\- "Enough. both of you." Ellen's voice came from the door and they turned to her. "Scarlette I want to talk to you" and left.

…

Talking to Ellen was disappointing. She told her that she should go to Charleston until the gossips end.

-" You should leave tomorrow morning and you will live with aunt Aulali and aunt Pauline." Scarlette was angry. Angry with every one. Angry with Ashely, Mellanie, Charlse, Stuart, Frank, Suellen, Gerald and … Ellen. They all were cruel to her. Onley because she was talking with that nasty man, Rhett Buttler. It was not fair. She didn't do anything wrong. "They were blaming her for doing something wrong that was not her fault." Suddenly she stoped. This was very familiar. It seems that it wasn't her, she had heard it before! But when? Uhhh… that man. He said it. And how right he was to say that." She told herself. " what else did he say?" she glared. " Why am I thinking about him? He is the reason for all of this!" It seemed a long time befor she fell asleep and when she woke up Mummy was ready for lacing her for her trip. Her luggage was packed and Gerald was downstairs ready to go. Prissy was going with her. "After all Mummy is not coming" she thought with relief and sat up.

\- "You are awake miss Scarlett" Mummy said. " I get the bath ready for you. You eat breakfast and then get ready." Scarlett get out of bed and did what she said.

…

Gerald drove her and Prissy to the train station and made sure that they get to the train and then left. Scarlett tried to ignor Prissy. At least she is asleep! She was looking around when she saw a man came and sat infront of her.

\- " It's always a pleasure to see you, Miss O'Hara! "


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Charleston**

\- "Good morning Mr. Buttler" Scarlet said coldly.

\- "May I sit here?" he said. His eyes were shining with amusement. he sat there smiling. "Going somewhere?"

He knows! She thought and tried to smile him back. " I'm going to Charleston to visit my aunts and …" his hard laughter didn't let her finish her sentence.

\- "Don't try to seduce me Miss O'Hara. I'm not one of those rural boys who have always been fooled to believe your small lies! I know that you have been deported from your home only …"

\- "How dare you! I'm not deported. I can come back whenever I want. It's just because I … "

\- "Talked to me? I know that. It's obvious that that little Charles Hamilton saw us in the library. What a gentleman! He told everyone that I was kissing you!"

\- "What?"

\- " You didn't know that? Poor lettle girl! Every one has heard of it so far. And Mr Kennedy came to me yesterday to ask me to leave here as soon as possible."

\- "Uhhh … " she said furious.

\- " poor Frank! He wanted to keep me away from you!" and laughed loudly. She frowned but couldn't keep it long. He was so fun. She looked at him and laghed. At least she had something to be entertained with during the journey.

…..

They got to Charleston sooner than she expected. she didn't know if it was for the company of Rhett Buttler or not but she knew that she didn't want to let him go, but he seemed to be in a hurry to say goodbye and go back to his damn … stuff. But when she got out of the train she became annoyed with the look in her aunt's sevant's face. He looked angry about Rhett neer her and she thought that she heard Rhett's laughter before leaving her with a small bow. "he is a real devile. A seductive one!". The station looked like another planet. Different from what she used to see before. Soldiers were shouting and laughing everywhere. They were all shining in their uniforms and seemed so polite toward her when she opened a way to pass. she went toward the carriage to the angry servant.

\- "Hello Miss Scarlet. What were you doing near that nasty man?"

\- "Which man? " she asked innocent. He looked at her suspiciously and said nothing. Scarlet looked at the street and smiled. Charleston could be fun!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Aunt Eulalie and Pauline seemed more stupid than what she remembered. Two talkative flat maid. Different from her own mother! When she got to the house they were both standing by the doorway. She smiled in acknowledgment and they both greeted her with a lot of questions. They went inside the house and Scarlet patiently answered their questions about Tara.

\- "So, did you have a nice trip?"

\- "Yes I did, but I was so excited about coming here to see you that I couldn't sleep last night."

\- "Oh my dear child. And we didn't let you rest with our questions. I think it's better to go to your room and have a good rest."

\- "Thank you aunt!" she sail cheerfully And left.

When Pressi left the room she locked it and sat in the chair. "What am I doing here?" she thought furiously. She went to the window and looked down to the street. A group of soldiers was passing the street. She smiled. Charleston has changed. At least it was going to change!

….

\- "I hope we did the right thing in accepting Scarlet to our house. You know what am I saying. She is dismissed for having a relationship with that man at a party."

\- " I know what you mean. I heard it from India! It seems that someone saw them at the library!"

\- " Yes. And Elen thinks that here is the best place for her to stay! In order to let people forget her scandal!"

\- "I think we were so honored to accept her. It may cause some problem, but people will understand."

\- "Yes. We were so conscientious with our sister to accept her daughter after her … Umn disgrace. "

\- "Yes we were. "

\- "Hello Aunts. "

\- " Oh! Hello darling!" they both answered, shocked, Searching in her face for the signs of irritation and they sighed in satisfaction after finding nothing.

\- " What were you talking about?"

\- "Oh. Nothing important. We just were talking about tomorrow's plan. You know. We are going to Mrs Buttler's house."

\- "Oh!"

\- "Yes. You know. She is a great lady. She told us that when our men are going to fight for us, it's our duty to help them … "

\- " Help them?! What do you mean Aunt?'

\- "Oh. Its some activities that women do when their men are fighting for them. Like helping in the hospitals, sewing cloths , …"

\- " Helping in hospitals? sewing cloths?! It's funny aunt! Our men are wealthy! They don't need it."

\- "Yes. But they will be happy to see that we want to help them and we are going to have some parties here for those men who are going to attend the war and are waiting for their legion"

\- "Oh party. That's incredible."

\- "So, you are going to help us, Aren't you? "

\- "Of course I'll help. I'll do everything I can to help our cause." And smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Eleanor Buttler:**

Eleanor Buttler was a lovely woman. She greeted her kindly and smiled. Her daughter, Rosemary Buttler, was a young girl who seemed to become beautiful in near future. She looked like her brother except for the light skin and she guessed Rhett's dark skin is the result of staying long hours under the sun. She knew that Rhett has a younger brother named Ross and she heard from Mrs. Buttler that he left home yesterday to join the army and Langstone Buttler, Rhett's father… she couldn't imagine how he looked like!

There had been another ladies there. Mrs Eleanor offered to introduce other ladies to her.

\- "Miss Sallie Broton" she referred to a plain young girl.

\- "nice to meet you Miss Broton" she smiled.

\- "Oh honey! Please call me Sallie"

\- "yes. Sallie. And you call me Scarlet"

\- "This is Emma Anson" Mrs. Buttler continued. " And this is Margaret." Escarlet looked at a stunningly beautiful girl and tried to smile politely. The girl was shining in her blue dress. She had a pleasant light skin, dark blue eyes and lovely dark hair. It was obvious that , that much of beauty in a girl could be a problem for her.

\- "nice to meet you Margaret"

\- " Nice to meet you" she smiled nicely and showed her magnificent teeth.

"so, she is aware of her beauty and know how to use it. Alright Maggi ! let's see who is the princess!" she thought and went back to her place.

Other ladies were soon engaged in a conversation about war but Scarlet hardly could look at the other people in the room except for Margaret. She was so careful about Mrs. Buttler and Scarlet Knew the reason. Mrs. Buttler's son! She was quite sure about that but which one? Rhett or Ross? She hadn't seen Ross before and she didn't know much about him but deep down in her heart she hoped that it was Ross. Soon Mrs. Butler noticed her and smiled.

\- "I think that's enough for today. We have a young guest here. Would you like to see the house Scarlet?" and stood. Scarlet smiled. At least it was better than sitting in a chair and listening to war conversation.

\- "that sounds lovely" and stood.

Other women preferred to sit there and drink their tea while Scarlet and Mrs Buttler went upstairs.

\- "So you met my son. how wonderful!" she smiled. Scarlet looked at her dark eyes. It was shining with pure joy. The same as Rhett's eyes. "She is too young to be his mother!" She smiled and decided to be honest with her.

\- "Yes Mrs. Buttler."

\- "You know?" she pointed downstairs "There are some people who are dying for a little gossiping and my son is the best subject. I'm sorry that he put you through this dilemma. I know you are not happy being far from your family and your friends. But it's for your best. And you can always count on me. At least it was my son's fault that you are here."

\- "Ah. You shouldn't …" she started but Mrs. Buttler smiled.

\- "now we can see back yard. I'm sure you will love it."

\- "Do you mind if I join?" the musical sound called from the top stairs and they both turned back. Scarlet tried hard not to glare, but Mrs Butler was pleased to see her.

\- "Sure honey!" Margaret smiled and reached her free arm. Now they were in both sides of her.

\- "So, how is Rhett doing?" She asked Scarlet with a smile.

\- "Oh … I think …"

\- "Don't worry honey. I'm not the one who judge you. I know that there is nothing happening between you. Rhett and I are good friends. You know … close friends… "

\- "So, if you are close friends … he will call by and see you in a few days. He is in Charleston."

\- "Oh. Is he?" asked Mrs Butler.

\- "Yes. We were in the same train coming here." She looked at Margaret meaningful and she turned her head, Obviously ignoring her smile.

\- "Mrs Eleanore … I think we should have a surprise for him this time. He is always in such a hurry that we can't do anything" so she is challenging me. Al right.

\- "Mom?" Scarlet didn't know when they reached backyard and she jumped at the sound of … Rhett ?!


End file.
